The Darkness Within
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Minako is acting...very strangely. And Rei is *very* disturbed by this new behaviour. Darkness or Light. Despair or Hope. Emptiness or Passion. Which one of these will prevail? Rei x Minako
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, and will return them all in one piece (mostly) when I'm done =3

_**

* * *

Minako

* * *

**_

I watched her sleep, so peacefully in her bed.

She slept as if there wasn't anything in the world that could harm her. As if everything in her world and life were completely at peace.

I chuckled darkly, as I stepped quietly through her bedroom window, and made my way stealthily over to her bedside. Once I was there, I looked down at her tranquil features, as she breathed slowly in and out.

Rei Hino was simply gorgeous.

Even in her deepest sleep, Rei exuded this kind of brilliance, that during the daytime made it hard for others to look at her without sometimes tripping over their own two feet.

Her beauty just kind of struck you square in the face when you first see her, and the amazing thing about her is that her beauty was not only skin deep. It permeated down to the very core of her being, and shone from the inside out with her personality, as she was always trying to do her best to help those around her. Whether it was at the shrine with those who came seeking enlightenment, or just a little guidance from the beautiful priestess. Or whether it was with her friends who she would, and _had_ literally died for before, just to give them a helping hand.

Yes, Rei Hino was a wonderful and beautiful person, both inside and out...and she was all mine, I thought to myself, as a sinister grin slowly made its way across my face, as I very carefully climbed onto Rei's bed, and positioned my knees so that they lay on either side of her waist.

Rei moved slightly in her sleep, mumbling a little as she lifted her arm, and flung it over her closed eyes, before settling back down into deep slumber.

I chuckled darkly to myself, as I had counted on the fact of Rei being a pretty heavy sleeper, a fact that she had never divulged to anyone else but me.

The evil grin remained on my face, as I reached up, took a hold of the arm that Rei had flung over her eyes, then reached beside my leg, took a hold of her other arm, and pulled both arms up until her wrists were laying side-by-side above her head.

I then leg go of one of her arms to reach behind my back, and pull out a handcuff from my back pants pocket, that shone eerily in the moonlight that filtered in through Rei's open window.

My grin became more maniacal, as I quickly slipped the handcuff onto Rei's wrists, and _clinked_ them shut.

_That_ action finally shook Rei out of her deep slumber, as her violet-coloured eyes illuminated by the moon's incandescent glow, shot _wide_ open and a delicious-sounding gasp escaped her lips when she realized just who was sitting on her stomach, and just how her hands were being held.

"Minako! What's the meaning of this! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?!" Rei hissed out, as she tried to move her handcuffed arms forward, and suddenly realized that she couldn't, because the chain of the handcuff had first been looped around one of the small supports of her bed's headboard.

I let out a delight-filled chuckle, as I felt Rei move and squirm beneath me, before I leaned down and placed me lips mere inches away from her own lips, and lightly whispered before them.

"Hello, Rei...would you like to play?"

_**

* * *

To be continued...?

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Oh, no! Just what is Minako doing? =O

Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. Reviews are like delightful cookies for the soul. They feed and sustain us authors, so that we can keep on creating stories for you all to devour =3

_~Yuri-hime~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **To** balticbard**, **Claire**, and **Laocoon**, I generally write my chapters from different characters points of view, so that everyone can see the unfolding story from more than one view :3

With this story I will pretty much stick with Minako and Rei's points of view, so even though it's Rei's turn right now, don't worry...Minako will be back soon enough ;3

And a great big THANK YOU to all of you who took the time to review my last chapter. You all rock! =D

_**

* * *

Rei

* * *

**_

I didn't know what the crazy girl was doing, and I didn't really care too much right now because SHE HAD ME HANDCUFFED TO MY BEDPOST!

I honestly couldn't quite believe that this was happening, and that I had a cackling, evilly grinning Mina sitting quite comfortably, not to mention quite smugly on my stomach.

I tried to buck and knock her off, but she just pressed down with her body, and leaned in closer until her lips were barely grazing my own, which caused an involuntary shudder to work its way through my body.

"Hey Rei...would you like to play?" Minako's petal-soft lips whispered, as I felt them lightly graze against mine.

I let out a light gasp, as I tried to squirm out of Minako's hold once again.

"Okay Mina, enough with the playing. Jokes over, and I'm _not_ laughing," I hissed at her, as I gave a mighty _heave_, and _finally_ dislodged the blond from my stomach.

"Mou, you're not being very fun right now, Rei. I came all the way over here just to play with you, and this is how you treat me," Minako's bottom lip quivered, as the moon's light illuminated bright, sapphire-blue eyes, wide with what I just _knew_ were fake tears.

I let out a low growl from the back of my throat, as I tried to yank my handcuffed hands away from my headboard, and only managed to almost rip both my arms off for my efforts.

Minako giggled, as she lightly tsked, and waggled her finger back and forth at me.

"Now now, Rei-love. If you strain yourself too hard like that, then you'll be all worn out for when we _do_ get to play with each other again later.

"Minako Aino! You let me out off these handcuffs RIGHT NOW, or so help me I will STRANGLE you where you stand, when I rip this headboard apart!" I finally roared at Minako, as I gave a mighty _tug_, and heard the wood that the handcuffs were placed around shudder and crack.

"Oh phooey, Rei. You're _really_ no fun tonight. I guess that I'm just going to have to leave you with a little message, and come back to play with you another day."

And with that mysterious statement made, Minako was suddenly back by my side at the side of the bed, having moved so fast that I had to quickly blink.

Then the next thing that I knew, I felt Minako's lips capturing my own in a hot and heated kiss, as she sucked on my bottom lip none-too-gently, before just as quickly as she began, she stopped and pulled back.

I was left trying to catch my now short breath.

Minako just stood back, and _grinned_ this completely self-satisfied smirk, as I could only stare incredulously at her, as I tried to regain my senses after that doozy of a kiss.

Minako's kisses had _always_ had a breathtaking effect on me, but for some reason this time it was even _more_ intense than usual. Which coupled with what was beginning to become _increasingly_ disturbing behaviour by my girlfriend, there really just wasn't much that my brain could come up with for me to say right now.

And I wasn't given the chance to say _anything_ in fact, as the smirk that had been on Minako's face just moments before suddenly dissolved, and a frown that made me feel as if a cup of ice-cold water had just been thrown down my back, appeared on Minako's face. Then she took a couple of steps backwards, closed her eyes, and whispered a quiet phrase.

A swirling mass of darkness suddenly filled the air before her, and coalesced into a sword with a glinting handle, and a blade that was darker than the darkest of midnights.

Minako grasped the sword right out of the air before her, looked at me once with this _incredibly disturbing_ expression, before she moved towards me once again.

This time though instead of giving me a kiss, she placed the tip of the sharp, midnight-black, gleaming blade at the edge of my throat, and then whispered to me in a velvety-soft voice.

"The time for games is not yet over, my love. The hour of your demise, and the demise of the rest of the Sailor Scouts is at hand. Don't worry about us not being able to finish having our fun tonight. There will be _plenty_ of time for us to play again later. So, enjoy the rest of your night my dear, for I _shall_ return. And when I do, your _entire_ world will crumble and fall around you. Sweet dreams, Rei-love."

And then just like that she was gone. Vanished into thin air, as if she had never been there.

But she _had_ been there.

And her words and actions tonight froze my heart cold, and made my mind go numb, as I tried futilely to figure out and understand all that had just happened.

One thing though was _crystal_ clear to me...I didn't have to wait for Minako to make her 'return' for my world to start to crumble around me...

Because it just had.

* * *

_What will happen next? Why is Minako acting this way? What will Rei do now?_

_**To be continued...**  
_

* * *


End file.
